Truly Madly Deeply
by Hoshika
Summary: Another So You Think You Can Dance Australia fanfic? Oh noes! -- 50 short scenes from Jack and Rhys' relationship, from LJ's 1sentence comm. Rated T for SLASH.


I was bored one day and decided to nab LiveJournal's 1sentence community.  
Yes, ANOTHER _SYTYCDAus _related fic.

I'm sorry.  
Hehe.

**WARNING: **Rated T to be safe; because there is slash (boy/boy) and implied sexual...hints.

* * *

**Title:** Truly Madly Deeply  
**Fandom:** _So You Think You Can Dance Australia_  
**Pairing:** Rhys Bobridge/Jack Chambers  
**Theme set:** Gamma  
**Disclaimer: **Everything here, totally fictional. If any of the following _actually_ happens in real life, consider it a freaky coincidence.

---

**#01 - Ring**

Jack Chambers loved rings, he really did -- especially the silver ring with his name engraved in red that Rhys gave to him on his 20th birthday.

**#02 - Hero**

When Jack danced to _Mission Impossible_ during Top 10 night, Rhys imagined himself as a damsel in distress; and Jack as the hero of the story.

**#03 - Memory  
****  
**Whenever Jack felt tired or homesick while he was in New York, he would look at that picture of him and Rhys and thank God for the memories.

**#04 - Box**

Rhys always loved watching Jack jump around the place; because he knew this little Jack in the box would be his -- and his only.

**#05 - Run**

No matter how fast Rhys runs, spins or leaps; his dance skills can never catch up to Jack's -- but that's okay, because he'll get his revenge _soon._

**#06 - Hurricane**

"You know why your pirouettes are like hurricanes?" Rhys asked while patting Jack's head, "it's because they're so cool, I get sucked into them!"

**#07 - Wings**

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night," Jack sang and held Rhys' hand, "take these broken wings…learn to flyyy…"

**#08 - Cold**

Sometimes, Rhys' exuberant and unusually feminine nature would leave some men cold -- not Jack though; he was in _love_ with it.

**#09 - Red**

"There's no way you're going to go out without wearing, at least, something that matches your hair!" Rhys yelled as he rustled his hand through the younger dancer's red highlights.

**#10 - Drink**

Every elimination night, Rhys would cry and choke on his salty tears; only to then have Jack wrap his small arms around him.

**#11 - Midnight**

"I can't sleep…" Jack moaned as he threw his hand on the clock, staring at the blinking 12:00AM sign -- not realising that Rhys was doing the exact same thing next to him.

**#12 - Temptation**

Jack stood there as hundreds of fangirls rushed towards Rhys -- trying to hide the urge to murder them all and run off with the 26 year old dancer.

**#13 - View**

From Jack's point of view, he felt that Rhys was more childish in general than he was -- but when it came to love, Rhys was _definitely_ the more mature one.

**#14 - Music**

Rhys smirked when he went on Jack's Music Myspace; knowing -- from experience; that the 19 year old's singing wasn't nearly as arousing as his _moaning_.

**#15 - Silk**

"You try rhyming something with milk Rhys!" Jack pouted, which made Rhys laugh and shove his silk scarf into Jack's face.

**#16 - Cover**

Both Rhys and Jack agreed that joining _Australian Idol _and producing a song cover would be totally "high school" -- there was no way they would perform to the public the songs they'd sing to each other each night.

**#17 - Promise**

With one embrace, Jack promised he'd never forget Demi, Kate, Vanessa and the rest while in America -- and with one kiss, he promised he would never forget Rhys.

**#18 - Dream**

Jack yelled at Rhys, "God…you know, when you wear that outfit, you seriously look like that chick from _I Dream of Genie_," hiding the tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

**#19 - Candle**

Rhys laughed as he read out a fan letter, "Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candlestick!" -- Before getting thrashed by a certain redhead.

**#20 - Talent**

There was no mistake that Rhys was talented in dance -- and to Jack; there was no mistake that Rhys was a _grade-A_ kisser.

**#21 - Silence**

At certain times, Jack was the type to be occasionally silent and never let his words get the best of him -- so he never could say those _simple three words_ to Rhys.

**#22 - Journey**

"Yeah, this whole competition has been a journey. It's like, the show's _word_ or something," Jack joked, "I mean; I've learned so much, I've won the competition…and," holding the photo of him and Rhys, "I've found true love."

**#23 - Fire**

Jack agreed with what Rhys said; Rhys _was_ fire and he would burn everyone's screen.

**#24 - Strength**

Despite all the physical pain, Rhys managed to find the strength he needed to make his and Jack's Broadway dance the best dance ever.

**#25 - Mask**

As Jack placed the soft Elf mask over his face, he instantly had an urge to just suddenly, from out of the blue; call Rhys.

**#26 - Ice**

The 26 year old groaned in agony at his Melbourne apartment, yearning to have Jack there by his side; for he was his drug and Rhys was addicted to it.

**#27 - Fall**

Jack looked at the orange and brown leaves hanging off the soon to be dead trees -- knowing that, back home in Australia; Rhys would be staring at the pink blossoms that reminded him of Jack's small lips.

**#28 - Forgotten**

Rhys sat nervously as he continued eyeing his cellphone, hoping that; perhaps today was the day Jack hadn't forgotten him.

**#29 - Dance**

That final dance performed by Jack and Rhys meant the world to their fans, and to themselves especially -- because this was _exactly_ what they wanted.

**#30 - Body**

If Rhys' fans went gaga over his hot and buff body, it never got to Jack; because he _knew_ he would be the only one to see it _and_ more.

**#31 - Sacred**

There was never a time when Jack _wasn't_ wearing his sacred dog tag while in America; because it was the last memory he had of Rhys.

**#32 - Farewells**

As Jack carried his luggage and said goodbye to Rhys, he wondered if a long-distance relationship could be possible between the two of them and whether or not it would be easy to say _goodbye_ for the second time.

**#33 - World**

"Not everything revolves around you," Jack muttered as Rhys was in his self-indulgent mood again, "I mean…you may be _my_ world, but you're not _yours_."

**#34 - Formal**

Rhys suited up for the winner announcement with a glittery black suit and tie; while Jack wore a slightly unbuttoned blouse with black pants -- making him _that_ much more _kissable_.

**#35 - Fever**

The Adelaide-born dancer loved it whenever Jack was ill, because _he_ -- and only he; could have the role of being Jack's nurse.

**#36 - Laugh**

When Rhys laughs; Jack laughs along with him -- and when Rhys cries, Jack _might_ cry along with him; but the flamboyant dancer knew the teen never cried in public, so it was okay.

**#37 - Lies**

Jack Chambers was in love with himself; that was a lie -- But Jack Chambers was in love with Rhys Bobridge; and that was_ no_ lie.

**#38 - Forever**

Grabbing his hairbrush, Rhys bopped around singing "Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4everrrr! Let me show you all the things that we could do~"; not noticing Jack smiling behind him and mouthing along.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

'It's a little scary going on your first date…particularly with another guy,' Jack thought to himself and nervously held Rhys' left hand -- trying to hide the sudden redness that overcame his face.

**#40 - Whisper**

Rhys loves whispering mildly _dirty_ compliments in Jack's ear at night; because he _knows_ Jack likes it -- even if _Jack_ says he doesn't.

**#41 - Wait**

Rhys waited for months and months at the Brisbane airport, knowing Jack would be back _real _soon -- maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow; but _soon_.

**#42 - Talk**

"Kate," Rhys grumbled at the 29 year old Jazz dancer, "Jack and I need to talk. Alone, now!" grabbing Jack and locking the door behind her.

**#43 - Search**

As Rhys opened up Google Search, he snickered when he found all these forum threads and fansites of Jack -- laughing, "Too bad these fans will _never_ know that Jack is no longer _single_."

**#44 - Hope**

Jack wished Rhys would stop lengthening his words and emphasising them with much glee -- "I hooooope not!" the 26 year old retorted.

**#45 - Eclipse**

The 19-year old knew that fame would never totally overshadow him, because if it did; it wouldn't be Jack Chambers that Rhys Bobridge was in love with -- it would be some random famous guy.

**#46 - Gravity**

The closer Rhys and Jack were with each other; the stronger their chemistry became -- as well as that; the space between them grew closer, and closer, and _closer_.

**#47 - Highway**

The road to Broadway seemed easy to Jack at first, until he realised he needed Rhys to tag along the ride.

**#48 - Unknown**

Vanessa? Demi? Or even Kate? No one ever figured out who Jack's mystery girl was -- It was a shame _she_ was actually a _he_.

**#49 - Lock**

The sounds of the New York nightlife echoed vividly outside as Rhys locked his chapstick'd lips with Jack's pink cherry ones.

**#50 - Breathe**

Jack felt Rhys' warm breath hit his neck as the Brisbane dancer gripped tightly on the 26 year old's shirt; knowing that Rhys would be _the only one_ who could _touch_ him.

* * *


End file.
